(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 3-amino-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-b]quinolines and derivatives thereof, to methods for the preparation thereof, and compositions and methods for the use thereof as antiviral agents and/or vasodilating agents.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement